sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic's Nightmare
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Frank Santopadre |Premiera=13 listopada 1993 |Numer=9 |Poprzedni=Harmonic Sonic |Następny=Warp Sonic }} Sonic's Nightmare – dziewiąty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako dziewiąty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako dziesiąty odcinek. Fabuła Sonic biegł przez pustkowia, kiedy usłyszał nagle pretensjonalny głos Sally. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył jak Swat-bot porywa dziewczynę i wkłada ją do Robotyzera. Sonic popędził na ratunek, ale po drodze spadł na niego ulewny deszcz, który przysłonił mu widok. Sonic wpadł przez to w Mega Muck, z którego przez dłuższy czas nie mógł się wydostać. Kiedy w końcu mu się udało, upadł na twarz, wstał i zaczął biec po wiszącym moście. Konstrukcja zawaliła się jednak i Sonic zaczął spadać do przepaści, a Sally została zrobotyzowana. Sonic obudził się wtedy z krzykiem i okazało się, że był to jego koszmar. Nazajutrz podszedł do Rotora i zapytał go o to, czy wie coś o snach. Rotor przytoczył twierdzenie Sally, według której sny reprezentowały największe lęki. Nagle przybiegła Sally, ponieważ Nicole odkryła niepokojącą transmisję Doktora Robotnika. Sally kazała odtworzyć wiadomość. Wynikało z niej, że grupę Swat-botów przydzielono do obsługi Cloudburstera, który miał zebrać chemikalia z Island of Nimbus i rozpylić nad całym Mobiusem toksyny, które doprowadziłyby do kwaśnych deszczów. Sonic początkowo się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ planeta już od dawna zmagała się z kwaśnymi deszczami, a Rotor podejrzewał, że jest to kolejna pułapka Robotnika. Sally zasugerowała jednak, że jeśli wyspa jest zamieszkana, to należy ostrzec jej mieszkańców. Wpadła na pomysł, jak to zrobić. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Bunnie spotkali się z Rotorem przy jego szopie. Kiedy mors ją otworzył, wysypały się na niego liczne części. Po przekopaniu się przez nie znalazł części Swat-botów, które miały posłużyć Sally, Antoine i Bunnie jako przebrania. Sally założyła na siebie hełm Swat-bota, a kiedy Tails to zobaczył, zaczął uciekać, myśląc że napotkał prawdziwego robota. Jakiś czas później Cloudburster przejeżdżał przez kanion, w którym czekali na niego Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przebrani za Swat-boty. Bunnie uspokoiła trzęsącego się Antoine, po czym Sally rzuciła bombę dymną na drogę Cloudburstera. Widząc podejrzany dym, Snively wysłał Swat-boty, aby zbadały sytuację. Korzystając z okazji, Freedom Fighters wspięli się na Cloudburster i Bunnie wyważyła drzwi. Bohaterowie zauważyli wtedy, że Swat-boty zaczęły wracać. Sally weszła szybko do środka, a Bunnie i Antoine zostali na zewnątrz. W środku Sally zdjęła hełm i podłączyła Nicole do głównego komputera, rozpoczynając pobieranie kodu bezpieczeństwa. Z kolei na zewnątrz Antoine zaczął się trząść przed zbliżającymi się Swat-botami, ale Bunnie go uspokoiła. Robot kazał im wracać na statek. Kiedy Antoine zaczął odchodzić, potknął się i hełm spadł mu z głowy. Swat-bot przyłożył do niego broń, a Bunnie próbowała uderzyć robota w głowę. Została jednak otoczona przez pozostałe Swat-boty. Widząc to, Sally kazał Nicole pospieszyć się w odszyfrowywaniu kodu. Gdy został pobrany, Sally próbowała uciekać, ale została pojmana przez Swat-boty. Freedom Fighters zostali zaprowadzeni do Snively'ego, który wiedział, że Robotnik ucieszy się z jeńców. Tymczasem Sonic dotarł na Island of Nimbus. Zaczął biec przez popękane, oszklone rury otaczające wyspę, aż w końcu wypadł z nich i znalazł się w samym środku przemysłowej fabryki. Zaczął przeszukiwać teren i zaglądać do fabryk, ale nikogo nie znalazł, poza szczurami. Wrócił zatem do Great Forest i zaczął wołać swoich przyjaciół, lecz ich nie znalazł. Natknął się natomiast na hełm Swat-bota, który należał do Antoine. Jeż popędził za śladami, które zostawił za sobą Cloudburster. W tym czasie Swat-boty przybyły na Island of Nimbus i zaczęły ładować chemikalia na Cloudburster. Sally, Antoine i Bunnie zostali związani i wkrótce na spotkanie wyszli im Doktor Robotnik, oraz Cluck. Doktor chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jest Sonic, ale Sally nie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi. Postanowił zatem czekać, aż jeż się zjawi. Kiedy Sonic biegł po śladach, zauważył lecącego w oddali Cloudburstera. Robotnik nadzorował pracę statku, a Snively powiadomił go o przybyciu Sonica. Jeż zauważył na drugim brzegu wyspy swoich uwięzionych przyjaciół i pobiegł im z pomocą, przez szklaną rurę. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu czekać, aż w końcu wydał rozkaz do oddania strzału. W stronę jeża została wypuszczona samonaprowadzająca kula ognia. Sonicowi udało się wyskoczyć z szybu, ale kula podążyła za nim. Jeż zwabił ją pod wodę, gdzie pocisk zgasł. Sonic wyszedł następnie na brzeg, a rury przez które przedtem biegł zawaliły się. Cloudburster zniżył lot i Robotnik powiadomił Sonica jak bardzo zawiódł się na nim. Swat-boty zaczęły otaczać jeża, który zmierzał z powrotem w kierunku brzegu. Sonic wpadł w błoto i zaczął udawać, że jest unieruchomiony. Gdy Swat-boty były wystarczająco blisko, Sonic przeskoczył nad nimi i zrzucił je wszystkie do wody, gdzie zostały zniszczone. Następnie odnalazł swoich przyjaciół zamkniętych w klatce. Sally kazała mu nie dotykać krat, ponieważ były elektryczne. Dodała również, że nie jest to teraz najważniejsze. Antoine chciał się z nią nie zgodzić, ale Sally przypomniała, że Robotnik jest gotów rozpylić toksyny i stworzyć prawdziwy kwaśny deszcz. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać, jak powstrzymać wroga. Tymczasem Robotnik wydał Snively'emu rozkaz do rozpoczęcia emisji chemikaliów. Sonica nawiedził wtedy jego koszmar, który kompletnie go sparaliżował. Widząc Sally poddawaną robotyzacji, nie mógł nic zrobić. Przyjaciele zastanawiali się co mu dolega i chcieli zakończyć jego trans. W końcu jednak koszmar Sonica zakończył się, a Sally zaczęła go zagrzewać do zatrzymania Cloudburstera, który rozpylał już toksyny. Niebieski jeż zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym postanowił w jakiś sposób zalać statek powietrzny Robotnika błotem z fabryki. Jeż pobiegł i powiedział Robotnikowi, że ma dla niego niespodziankę, co nie spodobało się doktorowi. Następnie zaczął się obracać z dużą szybkością, stając żywym wiertłem. Kiedy zakopywał się pod ziemię, nikt nie wiedział, co robi. Sonic przekopał się w końcu do podziemnego generatora, którego koła wprawił w ruch swoją prędkością. Po chwili z fabrycznego komina wytrysła brudna substancja, która zalała Cloudburstera. Robotnik zamierzał się ewakuować, a Sonic wrócił na powierzchnię. Otrzepał się tam z błota i otrzymał gratulacje od przyjaciół. Z kolei Snively i Robotnik wycofali się na Hovercraft. Doktor kazał Snively'emu się pospieszyć, ponieważ Cloudburster był na kursie kolizyjnym. Snively włączył maskowanie statku, który zniknął całkowicie, a następnie odleciał. Cloudburster rozbił się chwilę potem, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Robotnik chciał wykończyć swojego przeciwnika pociskiem, ale Snively powiadomił go o przegrzaniu się obwodów statku. Sugerował aby natychmiast wracać do Robotropolis, ale Robotnik wahał się. Ostatecznie wcisnął przycisk strzału, ale nic się nie stało. Statek był niesprawny i mógł się jedynie wycofać, na co Robotnik zareagował ze wściekłością. Sonic natomiast zaczął się zastanawiać jak wydostać swoich przyjaciół z klatki. Rozległo się wtedy silne trzęsienie ziemi i fabrykę zaczęła zalewać woda. Sonic postanowił działać szybko i powiedział Sally, aby przyłożyła pierścień do krat, aby się wydostać. Sally obawiała się potężnej mocy pierścienia, ale Sonic przekonał ją do swojego planu. Gdy Sally przyłożyła pierścień do krat, została wyemitowana potężna fala energii. Bunnie i Antoine pomogli Sally przytrzymać pierścień i po chwili kraty zniknęły. Sally ucałowała Sonica i pogratulowała mu pomysłu, ale Bunnie przerwała im i zasugerowała szybką ucieczkę. Na polecenie Sonica, Sally złapała się jego pleców, a do wężyka dołączyli Bunnie i Antoine. Sonic wykorzystał moc pierścienia aby zapewnić sobie szybkość i bohaterowie zdołali uciec z walącej się fabryki w samą porę. Gdy ostatecznie opuścili Island of Nimbus, wyspa została zalana i zniszczona. Bohaterowie mieli nadzieję, że Robotnik był już historią. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic i Sally siedzieli do siebie plecami. Sally przedstawiała Sonicowi swoją teorię odnośnie koszmaru, który mógł być ostrzeżeniem dla jeża, aby myślał zanim zacznie działać. Sally spostrzegła jednak, że Sonic zasnął. We śnie zaczął coś ściskać i prawić komplementy, przez co Sally zaczerwieniła się. Okazało się jednak, że Sonic miał na myśli swój przysmak - Chili doga, co zniechęciło dziewczynę. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot Ciekawostki *Zrobotyzowana Sally wygląda identycznie jak Sallybot z odcinka Sonic and Sally.